Pertemuan
by Irinaa27
Summary: Gopal dan Fang hanya ingin menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka. Kenapa harus ada yang mengganggu sih? Yah, daripada dicincang, lebih baik diam sih. [#B3ESS17]


_Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta._

 _Warning!_

 _Banyak kata-kata kasar, mafia character, siblings!Elemental, humor yang gak tau tempat, typo, dll._

 _Genre: Crime, humor_

 _Rating: T_

 _Summary:_

 _Gopal dan Fang hanya ingin menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka. Kenapa harus ada yang mengganggu sih? Yah, daripada dicincang, lebih baik diam sih._

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _ **—Pertemuan—**_

Entah apa yang merasuki Fang sampai ia mau menerima ajakan Gopal.

Dan entah apa yang merasuki Gopal sampai ia mengajak Fang.

Oke, oke. Fang tahu Gopal hanya mengajaknya makan malam. Dia juga sudah lapar — apalagi di kosnya tidak ada makanan yang layak dimakan sebagai makan malam.

Tapi rasanya aneh jika disaat liburan seperti ini, Gopal mengajak Fang makan.

Rasanya seperti donat lobak merah tapi warnanya hitam. Aneh kan?

"Jadi kau mau makan apa, Fang?" Gopal bertanya pada sahabat di sampingnya itu. Membuat lamunan Fang buyar.

"Emm…" Fang nampak berpikir. Jujur, ia juga bingung ingin makan apa. Apalagi isi dompetnya belum tentu mencukupi. Nasib anak kos.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku bingung."

"Aku tau, kau pasti sedang menghemat uang. Ya kan—"

"DIAM SAJA KAU!"

Gopal malah cengengesan. "Gimana kalau kedai langgananku? Di sana makanannya enak-enak dan tentu saja murah."

Fang hanya mengangguk. Gopal langsung memutar tujuan. Ia berbelok ke kanan.

"Ngapain?" tanya Fang penasaran. Masalahnya, Gopal berbelok ke gang kecil.

"Kalau mau ke kedainya harus lewat sini tau," jawab Gopal. "Aku tau ini gang kecil. Hilangkan rasa jijik — atau mungkin rasa takutmu i—"

"UDAH, DIEM AJA."

 ** _—Pertemuan—_**

"Hey, kau yakin lewat sini?"

Gopal mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja, aku hampir setiap hari melewati jalan ini kok."

Fang mengernyit begitu mendengar kata-kata 'hampir setiap hari'. "Kau gak takut apa lewat sini?"

Gopal mengangkat bahunya. "Biasanya aku makan di sana pada siang hari sih."

Fang hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar jawaban Gopal.

Fang menatap sekitarnya. Jalan itu tidak begitu sempit. Bisa dilalui oleh tiga orang berdampingan sekaligus. Penerangan juga ada. Tapi tidak begitu terang. Membuat gang itu remang-remang menakutkan.

Banyak sampah-sampah yang bergeletakan sembarangan di sana. Kumuh. Tembok-temboknya juga ditumbuhi lumut.

Fang masih menatap sekitarnya ketika ia memanggil kawannya itu. "Hey, Go—"

Ucapan Fang terhenti begitu mendengar suara samar-sanar entah dari mana. Gopal berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Fang. "Ada apa?"

Fang nampak menoleh kesana-kemari. "Kau dengar itu?"

Gopal mengangkat alisnya. "Dengar apa?"

Fang menoleh, menghadap Gopal. "Suara samar. Entah suara apa. Seperti gesekan benda."

Gopal mendengus. "Sepertinya setelah liburan pendengaranmu mulai terganggu, Fang. Jelas-jelas aku tidak mendengar—"

Suara angin berderu kencang terdengar dari belakang Gopal. Pertanda bahwa seseorang atau benda telah bergerak cepat di belakangnya.

Gopal refleks menoleh ke belakang. Dan ia langsung ambruk seketika itu juga — terkena jarum bius.

Mata Fang melebar. Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Baru saja ia ingin lari meminta pertolongan, ia langsung ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang yang sama.

Fang menatapnya takut. _How the hell_ orang bisa bergerak secepat itu?

Tatapan Fang dibalas dengan mata tajam yang dilapisi kacamata oranye. Warnanya bersinar di kegelapan malam. Namun, setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

 ** _—Pertemuan—_**

 _Dingin_.

Itu yang pertama kali dirasakan Gopal saat sadar.

Matanya masih sulit terbuka. Mungkin akibat bius laknat tadi.

"Nee~ Tuan sudah sadar?"

Mata Gopal terbuka sempurna begitu mengetahui ada seseorang di depan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya ia memundurkan wajahnya. Namun, terhalang sesuatu seperti papan. Oh, kursi.

Gopal menatap aneh laki-laki di depannya. Mata biru laki-laki itu tampak ceria sekaligus licik. Ia tersenyum — atau menyeringai?

Masalahnya, wajah laki-laki itu terbalik. Di mana badannya tergantung?

Si mata-biru-licik itu memundurkan wajahnya. Alangkah kagetnya Gopal begitu menyadari bahwa si mata biru melayang dengan badan terbalik.

"Tenang, jangan kaget." Nada ceria terdengar di ucapannya. Si mata biru membalikan badannya lalu turun dari udara. Kakinya kembali memijak lantai rua—

Gopal baru sadar bahwa ruangan tersebut terlihat mewah. Dindingnya mengkilap seperti baru, berwarna merah darah. Lukisan-lukisan kuno tampak menghiasinya. Lampu yang berada di langit-langit ruangan itu tampak elegan dengan butiran-butiran permata berwarna emas yang menggantung di sana.

Kursi yang didudukinya juga bukan sembarang kursi. Kursi empuk berwarna merah, seperti singgasana seorang raja.

Karpet hitam lembut menghiasi lantai. Membuat kaki terasa nyaman.

Jam kuno besar tergantung di sana. Elegan.

Gopal melirik kanan dan kirinya. Mencari sobatnya.

Ia menemukan Fang masih tertidur di sebuah kursi di dekatnya.

Ia kembali beralih pada si mata biru tadi. Ternyata ia sedang menatap jam besar tadi.

Laki-laki itu tampak dewasa dengan jas yang dipakainya. Sarung tangan biru mencolok melingkupi kedua tangannya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi biru — sama seperti sarung tangannya — yang dikenakannya tertutup oleh jas hitam. Celana panjangnya — yang tampaknya mahal — dihiasi dengan rantai emas berkilau. Sepatu hitamnya tampak mengkilap.

"Empat puluh lima detik lagi saudara-saudaraku akan datang. Siap-siap ya, tuan," ucapnya pada — mungkin — Gopal.

"Saudara-saudaramu?" sembur Gopal.

Ia kembali menatap Gopal. "Lebih tepatnya kembaran-kembaranku."

"Memangnya kau punya kembaran berapa?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Ia menoleh menatap pintu. Keheningan terjadi di sana sebentar.

"Tuan akan tahu dalam waktu 5 detik lagi."

Setelah hening beberapa saat, pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan enam orang dengan wajah sama seperti si mata biru, dengan pakaian yang serasi dengan si mata biru juga.

Gopal menganga. "Ke-Kembar tujuh?!" desisnya pelan.

Si mata biru tersenyum senang melihat keenam orang itu. "Tepat waktu seperti biasanya."

Laki-laki dengan mata— ehm, tak jelas warnanya, kedua matanya ditutupi oleh kacamata modern berwarna oranye — yang sedari tadi bermain _handphone_ -nya bertanya, "Gimana buruanku?"

Oke, harus Gopal akui dia terlihat keren dengan kacamata itu.

' _Buruan? Dia kira aku binatang apa?_ ' batin Gopal sambil mendengus.

"Yang satu sudah sadar," jawab Taufan sambil menunjuk Gopal dengan jempolnya. "Yang satunya lagi belum."

Gopal menatap ketujuh laki-laki itu. Semua wajahnya mirip satu sama lain — karena mereka kembar, itu tidak usah dibahas. Yang membedakan hanya warna mata mereka.

Warna dasi dan sarung tangan yang mereka pakai juga sesuai dengan warna mata mereka. Selebihnya semuanya sama.

Namun, Gopal menemukan salah satu diantara mereka tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Kau sudah apakan mereka?" tanya laki-laki dengan mata merah pekat — mengingatkan Gopal terhadap darah — dengan nada tajam. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan nada si mata biru.

Si mata biru malah nyengir lebar. "Tenang saja, kak! Belum ku apa-apakan kok."

Si mata merah mendengus sebagai balasannya.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya laki-laki dengan mata oranye semangat. "Kita apakan mereka? Aku gak sabar!"

"Tunggu yang satunya lagi sadar," jawab si mata emas. "Daripada mengulang pertanyaan lebih baik menunggu."

"Alaahh!" rengek si mata oranye seperti anak kecil. Kontras sekali dengan pakaian jasnya.

Gopal melirik Fang. Ia terkejut mendapati ia sudah sadar lalu celingak-celinguk bingung.

"Ohh, sudah sadar dia, kak!" ujar si mata hijau memberitahukan.

Si mata emas mengangguk. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan."

Si mata biru pun maju satu langkah. "Nah, nah, para tawanan. Selamat malam!" sambutnya ceria.

Gopal dan Fang mengernyit mendengarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Nah, maafkan kami karena langsung menculik kalian begitu saja. Yah, kami terdesak. Jadi kami terpaksa," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Fang. "Siapa kalian?"

Si mata oranye maju, menyamakan posisinya dengan si mata biru. " _Sevenlings_!"

Gopal dan Fang langsung menatap mereka semua horror. " _Sevenlings_?!"

Hey, hey. _Sevenlings_ itu kelompok mafia yang sangat menakutkan tau! Anggotanya hanya tujuh orang, tapi mereka punya bawahan banyak dan koneksi yang luas! Mereka baru saja muncul dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi mereka sudah melakukan ratusan kejahatan. Jangan remehkan ketujuh laki-laki ini.

 _Sevenlings_ juga mempunyai rumor bahwa ketujuh anggotanya memiliki kuasa seperti BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan. Yah, tidak ada yang tau secara pasti tentang hal ini sih.

Siapa yang menyangka jika ketujuh anggotanya hanya seorang remaja yang seumuran dengan Gopal dan Fang?

"Kalian mendapatkan kesempatan khusus untuk melihat kita bertujuh berkumpul, tuan-tuan," ujar si mata hijau. Ia tampak tersenyum polos.

"Apa tujuanmu menculik kami?" tanya Fang tanpa basa-basi.

"Woa, sabar, Tuan Fang," ujar si mata biru. "Begini saja deh."

Si mata biru tampak tersenyum lebar. "Kalian sahabat BoBoiBoy bukan?"

Gopal dan Fang tersentak. Mereka berpandangan kembali. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Si mata biru langsung berbicara lagi, "Sudahlah, tuan. Kami tau semuanya tentang kalian. Jangan remehkan koneksi dan mata-mata kami."

Gopal mengernyit bingung. "Dey! Kalau begitu, apa hubungannya BoBoiBoy dengan menculik kami?!"

Kali ini, si mata oranye yang menjawab. "Eh, diem aja lu! Bacod!"

Gopal tak terima. "Eh! Saudara elu yang bacod, bego!" semburnya.

"Woy! Malah berantem, bego!" sahut si mata biru.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, kak!" adu si mata oranye.

"EH, GEBLEK! MALAH BERANTEM! KERJA YANG BENER, BEGO!" seru si mata merah sambil menatap tajam si mata biru dan oranye. Si mata hijau yang berada di tengah-tengah perkelahian itu hanya bisa menatap mereka semua kebingungan.

"Bertengkar lagi…" sahut si mata— Tunggu, ada dua yang matanya biru! Yang satu ceria, yang satu tampak tidak bersemangat.

Oke, yang ceria kita panggil si mata biru satu. Yang tak bersemangat kita panggil si mata biru dua.

Si mata emas tampak berusaha melerai mereka. "Udah, udah. Tamu kita bingung sendiri jadinya…" Ah, ngomong-ngomong, si mata emas ini yang tidak memakai sarung tangannya seperti saudara kembar yang lainnya.

"EH, GUE BELOM MAKAN MALEM! CEPETAN KEK!" sembur Fang tidak sabar.

"Iya, iya!" balas si mata biru satu. "Makanya situ diem dulu!"

Gopal hanya melongo melihat pemandangan tadi. _Sejak kapan mafia yang paling ditakuti negaranya ini anggotanya gak bener semua?!_

"Rasanya gak enak ya kalau tuan-tuan gak tau nama kita," ujar si mata oranye. Akhirnya narator bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak perlu menyebut mereka dengan warna mata lagi.

"Yang itu Kak Halilintar," ujar si mata biru satu sambil menunjuk si mata merah dengan jempolnya. "Awas, dia galak." Halilintar langsung memelototi si mata biru satu.

"Kalau aku Taufan!" lanjut di mata biru satu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Gopal dan Fang saling berpandangan. Nama mereka kok aneh-aneh ya?

 _Udah. Jangan protes._

"Lalu yang ini Gempa." Taufan menunjuk si mata emas. "Yang ini Blaze!" Si mata oranye. "Nah, yang— Tunggu, Ice mana?"

Blaze celingak-celinguk. "Tadi ada kok."

Gopal dan Fang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sendiri jadinya.

"Dilantai kak," ujar si kacamata oranye.

Sontak, semuanya menatap lantai di dekat Solar. Dan, yep, si mata biru dua, alias Ice, tidur di lantai dengan pulasnya.

"MALAH TIDUR! BEGO, BANGUN WOY!"

 ** _—Pertemuan—_**

Taufan tampak berdeham setelah kejadian tadi. "Haha, maaf. Kesalahan teknis." Diam-diam ia melirik Ice tajam.

"Nah, setelah Ice, ada Thorn," lanjut Taufan. Si mata hijau tampak melambai kepada Gopal dan Fang. Ia tersenyum polos.

"Lalu yang terakhir, Solar." Taufan menunjuk si kacamata oranye yang masih saja asyik dengan _handphone_ -nya.

Taufan beralih lagi ke Fang dan Gopal. "Nah, sekarang giliran kami bertanya."

"Tunggu, tunggu," sela Fang. "Kenapa kalian menculik kami?"

"Ada hubungannya dengan apa yang akan kami tanyakan dan…" Halilintar menjawab dengan nada dingin. "…BoBoiBoy."

Gopal mencibir. Beh, waktu dia yang nyela, dimarahin. Giliran Fang yang nyela, dijawab. _Maunya apa?_

Fang mengangkat alisnya. "BoBoiBoy?" Ia melirik Gopal. "Memangnya BoBoiBoy kenapa?"

"Kenapa yah?" tanya Taufan balik. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat masam. Yang lain juga. Terlihat masam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Fang.

"Apa yang anak itu lakukan sehari-hari?" tanya Halilintar langsung.

"Menyelamatkan orang dan membantu di kedai atoknya lah," jawab Gopal tanpa pikir panjang.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Mata tajamnya menatap Gopal dan Fang. "Kalian tau masa lalu BoBoiBoy?"

Gopal dan Fang mengernyit lalu saling memandang satu sama lain. "Enggak," jawab Gopal. "Apa hubungannya?"

Halilintar menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga sih." Kebencian dan dengki terlihat jelas di kedua mata merahnya. "Dia mana mau mengakui masa lalunya."

Oke. Gopal dan Fang semakin bingung di sini. "Memangnya dulu BoBoiBoy kenapa?"

"Penjahat," balas Gempa. Ia tampak berwibawa. "Sama seperti kami yang sekarang."

Gopal dan Fang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu.

"Nah, tuan-tuan," ujar Blaze, tampak seperti anak kecil. "Berhubung kami sudah tidak punya koneksi dan mata-mata di bagian ini…" Ia tersenyum licik. "…kalian lah yang bertugas menjadi mata-mata BoBoiBoy bagi kami."

"EEEHHH?!" sembur Gopal dan Fang bersamaan. Mungkin air liur mereka muncrat ke karpet.

"Tapi itu artinya menjual teman sendiri!" seru Fang tak terima. "Aku gak mau!"

Gopal mengangguk setuju. "Dey! Kalau kau mau mencari mata-mata, jangan kami lah!"

"Yakin?" tanya Thorn. "Kalian dapat gaji juga loh."

"Ya iyalah!" sahut Fang. "Ya kan, Go—"

Ketika Fang menoleh, ia tidak mendapati temannya berada di tempat duduknya. Saat ia menoleh ke depan, ia sudah menemukan Gopal sedang berada di depan para mafia itu dengan muka — um, minta uang?

"Hm, boleh juga. Berapa per bulan?" tanyanya.

Fang memelototinya. "EH, BEGO! PENGKHIANAT KAMU YA!"

 ** _—Pertemuan—_**

Fang menghela nafas lelah. Kini, Gopal sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Fang bersedekap. "Pokoknya, kami tidak akan berkhianat pada teman kami."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lagi pula, terserah kalian juga sih," balas Blaze. "Hanya saja…"

Gopal dan Fang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"…kalian tidak boleh menceritakan apapun tentang kami kepada orang lain, terutama BoBoiBoy."

"LAH?! KOK GITU?" sembur Gopal.

"YA IYALAH, BEGO!" balas Blaze. "YA KALI KITA MAU _SEVENLINGS_ TERUNGKAP!"

"Udah, udah," lerai Gempa. Ia jadi _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

Blaze mengatur nafasnya. Berurusan dengan orang seperti Gopal bisa membuatnya cepat mati. _Oke, sabar, Blaze. Sabar._

"Yah, intinya," lanjut Blaze, "kalian tidak boleh menceritakan atau bicara apapun tentang kami kepada siapapun."

Fang berdecak. "Halah. Emangnya gimana caranya kalian tau?"

"Kami punya mata-mata khusus untuk kalian berdua," jawab Taufan. "Tentu saja kami tau pergerakan kalian."

"Hah?" sembur Fang. "Gimana kalau kita gak mau?"

 _Cring!_

Tiba-tiba saja, sudah ada es runcing berada di depan matanya persis.

"Kalian tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup," ujar Ice dingin — dia yang membuat es runcung tersebut. Tangan kanannya tampak terarah ke depan untuk mengontrol pergerakan es tersebut.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ice," ujar Gempa lalu maju beberapa langkah sehingga ia berada di depan Taufan dan Blaze, "jika kalian tidak mau merahasiakan tentang kami, kalian tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup."

Gempa memberi isyarat agar Ice menghilangkan esnya. Ice mengangguk lalu menghilangkannya. Gempa kembali beralih ke Gopal dan Fang. Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

Fang berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau bertarung, aku juga bisa!"

Detik selanjutnya, es runcing, pedang Halilintar, bola-bola api, akar berduri, bola-bola topan, dan pedang Solar sudah berada di depan Fang persis.

Halilintar dan Solar yang bukan merupakan petarung jarak jauh pun sudah berada di depan Fang memegang pedang mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan?" Gempa yang masih berada di tempatnya hanya tersenyum.

Gopal bergumam, "Si Fang cari mati sih…"

Fang menelan air liurnya sendiri. Masalahnya, semua serangan itu tepat di depan matanya!

"Mundur," pintah Gempa. Semuanya dengan segera menarik semua serangan mereka masing-masing. Halilintar dan Solar udah berada di tempatnya kembali saat itu juga.

"Jadi bagaimana? Rahasiakan atau mati?" tanya Gempa, masih tersenyum.

Ku rasa, bagaimana pun juga, semua orang akan memilih pilihan pertama.

Dan semuanya kembali berjalan, Gopal dan Fang sudah kembali ke gang kecil tadi dengan selamat.

Mereka tampaknya masih syok. Mereka saja sedang diam sambil bengong sekarang.

"Gopal," panggil Fang memecah keheningan tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya masih kosong. "Aku rasa makan di luar tidaklah sehat."

Gopal mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Kau benar. Lain kali, aku akan makan di dalam."

Dan mereka mendapatkan pelajaran bermakna di malam itu.

 _—Author's Corner_

Haloo! Irinaa bawa cerita baru lagi!

Kali ini untuk entri kloter malam tahun baru di event #B3ESS17.

Maaf untuk Shiro karena malah ngasih kamu di tahun 2018. Maaf ya udah ngebuat kamu nunggu setahun :v

Yah, semoga Shiro-san suka dengan cerita ini yak :v

Jangan lupa untuk _review_! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!

Eits, ada _bonus_ loh!

 _—Bonus_

"Semalam kalian kenapa?"

Pertanyaan dari BoBoiBoy itu membuat Gopal dan Fang saling lirik dengan keringat bercucuran.

"E-E… Gak pa-pa kok," jawab Gopal akhirnya.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa kalian di chat gak bales? Pergi?"

Gopal melirik Fang meminta bantuan. "A-Ahaha, iya. Kemarin kita pergi berdua."

"Terus karena sampai malem, kita kecapekan dan langsung tidur," sambung Fang.

"Oohh, begitu." Jawaban dari BoBoiBoy itu membuat mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sepertinya mereka akan merasa canggung setiap kali bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy seumur hidup mereka.

Mereka tidak tau kalau Yaya dan Ying akan merasakan hal yang sama.

 _—Fin._


End file.
